Tend To My Wounds
by Majorelle
Summary: /Fire Emblem Awakening\ Sometimes just being with your loved one is medicine enough. Lissa x Lon'qu FeMu Robin x Chrom


**.**

_Tend To My Wounds {Part 1?} _

**.**

_[ FeMu!Robin x Chrom ] _

"Robin! You're severely injured!"

The young, dark-haired woman turned her head around, only to see her worried spouse.

"Chrom? Oh, it's not a problem I'll go see someone later to have it treated, I need to plan out tomorrow's—"

Without another word, she was hoisted up into his muscular arms, bridal style. He then started rushing to the infirmary tent, where all bandages, ointments, and medicines were stored. Robin was rather annoyed somewhat that he was doing this, there was no need to become worked up when she was not bleeding that badly.

"CHROM!" She yelled, looking up at him in his arms.

"Haha, what?" He laughed, still rushing to the tent.

"Put me down! I'm fine!" Robin shouted, pounding her fist against his chest.

As she said this they arrived at the tent, where he _kept_ carrying her until sitting her down on a small wooden crate. She groaned as he pulled out a box of bandages and a cloth to clean the wound. She became embarrassed as she realized _Chrom himself_ thought _he_ was going to clean the wound and bandage her. The wound was right underneath her right breast! _Chrom_ cleaning and bandaging her? Robin would not allow, husband or not!

"So I don't remember exactly but," he started with a relieved smile. "Where is the injury again? I just noticed blood was seeping through your cloak and clothes."

Robin quickly looked from side to side, but realized no escape was to be found. She sighed, it was best to just be honest with him.

"Chrom," she started. "I think it's best I do this myself because I do not find it appropriate for you to do this."

"What? Well why not?" He asked.

"B-Because! My injury is right under my breast!" She loudly admitted, looking away with burning cheeks.

Chrom's eyes widened as he took a step back and his own face blushing. "…! I see! U-Uh… Ahaha!"

Robin nodded, her face had cooled down and she looked back up at him. "So yes, I'll be fine doing it by myself, though, thank you for offering." She smiled at him.

Chrom set down the wet cloth and the bandages next to Robin and started out the tent. As he started out the tent, Robin began to undress and clean her wound. The young lord stood outside the tent for a few seconds, his thoughts to himself. _Would it really be alright to leave her alone?_ He thought. _No, it wouldn't. I should go help her! If I close my eyes— _

Chrom thought as he rushed into the tent, his eyes still open. He stood frozen as Robin noticed him.

"Wha…What are you doing in here?!" She screamed. She covered her top up quickly, then grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at him. He quickly dodged it as his face burned red.

"I-I didn't mean to! ...At all!" He yelled, bracing himself for whatever she was about to throw at him this time. However, in that moment he realized what he just did was truly despicable of a prince, so he dropped his stance and allowed her to do her bidding because he deserved it.

When Robin saw this she lowered her arm and put her shoe back on her foot, understanding why he lowered his stance. It was just an accident, so she caved.

"It's… alright now." She said, fixing her shirt properly since she had to put it on rather quickly before. "But why did you barge in like that…?!"

"I thought you would have needed help and that I could have closed my eyes—!" Chrom stopped in the middle of his sentence and lowered his shoulders. He did not have the right to raise his voice like her. "But what I did was wrong and I apologize."

"I _can_ handle _myself_, Chrom." She smiled at him, sighing.

"Is there something wrong with caring about the one I love?" He laughed.

"Not at all."

* * *

_[ Lissa x Lon'qu ] _

A petite, young girl stared at the dirt ground inside the tent. Her right hand pressed against her left ribcage, she pursed her lips trying her hardest to hold back tears. She was really working on the crying bit. However, the pain had been growing worse and worse after a few days. As a Cleric, she knew how to heal; and that her own health was important as well. That being said, the girl of course was sure to stop the bleeding and apply bandage.

Although, such a deep cut would leave a harsh bruise. She kept such a wound a secret from everyone, the girl mustn't cause trouble now. The lass still sat alone in the tent looking at the dirt ground, occasionally scuffing her heels against the ground to play around. She pondered how to make such a sharp, yet sickening pain which sapped her strength at ease. At that moment, a young, but rather husky, man popped his head through the curtain, looking through the room but stops the second he laid eyes on the blond. The girl's painful expression soon changed as she spotted him.

"Lon'qu!" She said cheerfully, however there was a hint of pain which he easily heard trying to be hidden. Lon'qu walked over and sat down next to his new wife and looked at her with seemingly narrow eyes.

"W-Would you stop staring like that!" She pursed her lips, annoyed.

The man just rolled his eyes away and gave a soft, yet obviously irritated grumble. As they sat there awkwardly, the girl started fidgeting and playing with her skirt, attempting as hard as she could not to look at him. Lon'qu gave off a quiet sigh as his eyes slowly found their way to sneak a glance and look down on his consort. He knew far better than anyone besides her brother that she was hiding something, and he also knew that now was one of those times. Something was wrong, something was paining her. As he turned to her to finally ask her what was the matter, his eyes froze wide.

Her face had turned very pale, also a few drops of perspiration running down her temple as she clenched her jaw with an ill frown. Lon'qu now knew that she must have been enduring some kind of wound for a long time, but what? He looked further down as he noticed she was just barely holding her left side. This injury must have physically drained her very much.

Although he hesitated, seeing his loved one in pain hurt himself more than one hundred enemies could — so he put his hand over her own hand — the one that she was using to hold her left side. He looked at her with sincerity and endearment, even though his cheeks burned a little.

"Lissa… Are you alright?" Lon'qu finally asked.

The blonde's pale face turned up at him, she wasn't clenching her teeth anymore but wearing a peaceful and cheery smile.

"I am now…!" She smiled at him. "This is just a small bruise, it will heal in time. I was just thinking about what to do to make some of the pain go away…"

Lissa placed her other hand over his hand, "But I think I already found my remedy!" She laughed softly.

* * *

**a/n: **dedicated to shid-ooohhhh on tumblr! or shido-chan99 on deviantart -3- ily her so much she got me into this flipping horrible game i love it so much ive never loved anything so much since pokemon pls expect me to write more of them hmmmmnnnnnn

**I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening**


End file.
